Meet Me Halfway
by EternallySky
Summary: The fence that reached the sky was the borderline that separated Hollow Bastion from Radiant Garden and Radiant Garden from Hollow Bastion. Falling in love was already easy even from different heirarchies. RxN AU. Dedicated to IDoEnjoyAnime


**Dedicated to **_IDoEnjoyAnime_

_Hopefully you'll forgive me for my lateness on your birthday present_

_I hope you all enjoy it!_

_Recommanded song for this chapter was, **Final Distance by Utada Hikaru**_

* * *

In this world there were two types of hierarchy's even if you lived at the bottom or the top. Hollow Bastion Castle stands on its own glory towering over its citizens silently standing still with the rulers inside except in the modern world you only see it as a huge mansion having its own head quarters and home in one at the top of the town able to see everything. Inside lies the famous company STRIFE making all sorts of entertainment uses and at times projects with movie directors. The lovely wife of Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart gave birth to two heirs soon to rule the company. Terra being the oldest and first heir to inherit gave up the title upsetting his father and left unannounced to live a life with his wife, Aqua. Roxas being the next heir had no choice but to take up his studies and continue the ex-heirs study much to his demises. Everybody in town knew who they were and dared not to show disrespect in sight.

I mentioned another type of hierarchy, this hierarchy is much like the previous one except it belongs to the magnificent Radiant Gardens having the best water displays and use of nature around but that doesn't mean its cut from all modern technology. Far behind the house was the border line to the other half of the world, fences that reached the sky separated both hierarchy's. Behind Strife manner was Radiant Garden's wealthiest family, Eidolon Company famous for making fantasy based RPG on many platforms is also known for various productions of animation and merchandise. In this family the mistress of the house, Serah Farron married to Snow Villiers had two children also, the oldest daughter being no more than 17, Naminé Villiers with blonde hair almost light as her porcelain skin with even brighter blue eyes. The youngest daughter was 10 years younger; if you did the math it would make her 7 with a cheery personality, she had deep red-wine hair matching her cerulean deep gaze and the prettiest name Kairi.

Both hierarchies are different too of course; one was more realistic while the other was a dreamer. So which is which? The answer is very clear if not maybe you'll figure out once you finish reading. Sometimes there is tension between the two on who is to say _better_ at everything and anything.

The day when Roxas faced tragedy after turning 11 and Naminé was still 10, they met for the first time after running far enough to reach the fence.

"_Why are you crying?" Naminé was looking down at the boy who was sitting on the ground hugging his knees crying softly. The boy looked up knowing he wasn't alone anymore, he quickly stood up and wiped up all the tears that was once there. _

"_Hello." He bowed as taught to be a gentleman. _

"_Hello, I'm Naminé Vanille Villiers." She curtsied and smiled after telling her full name._

"_Roxas – Roxas Strife." He said hesitantly just as softly. _

"_Where do you live?" Roxas did nothing but turned sideways and pointed at the forest. _

"_Were you crying because you are lost?" Naminé was wondering why he was crying and decided to ask in a different approach. _

"_No." Roxas was only a couple inches taller than her thinking how to answer her carefully without giving any personal information. _

"_Why were you crying then?" She tilted her head curiously tucking a piece of strand hair behind her ear._

"—_because my brother left." It came out of his mouth before he knew it, Roxas was lonelier than an average kid, he was home-schooled and because of his status it would only be used. No one to share his secrets with it was nice to have a friend to tell them to and maybe he could find a friendship in her besides comfort._

"_Why would he leave?" _

"_I don't know." _

Each time they meet each other they learn something new from one another everyday bringing chairs to sit and talk under a shaded tree, when years pass they try to find ways over the fence of course which never worked since the fence out-heighted the tree by a long-shot. The friendship grew until high school years came by, both so busy in their studies as current heirs to the company's they stopped meeting with each other and instead daydreamed of being over the fence to another world taking on adventures with your best friend beside you.

It was year 2010 and the formal convention of games and all sorts related to it will be held specifically for the company's heirs and current president's to come rejoice and share ideas exclusive invites only. The expo was called Light convention and will take place in the borderline of both hierarchies, Traverse Town. For both Naminé and Roxas being taught the same thing has actually caught their interest. Sitting in one of their own libraries they were being taught the guest list and who was important to remember.

"This is Naminé Villiers the heir to– The employee was cut off by Roxas who said with interest,

"Naminé Vanille Villiers?" Much to the employee's surprise, Zexion seeing the heir ever give interest in anything since his brother left was rare.

And again it happened at Eidolon Company, maybe it was a coincidence, however it was not inevitable to know working in the same world both will find out one day.

"This company is important to remember, STRIFE." Lightning, Serah's older sister and co-president of the company said taking paces every now and then.

"Did they have a son? Roxas Strife."

"Yes, they do. Tifa had two children. The oldest left and the youngest were forced to take his duties."

"Did you know why he left?" She figured if Roxas didn't know maybe she could tell him.

"He wanted to settle down with his wife. It wasn't very detailed on why he disobeyed his father. He was nicknamed 'The Lone Prince' after his brother left with nothing to do except continues the studies left behind." Lighting said with a clipboard in her hand containing the guest list while her other hand had her reading glasses in it.

"How…lonely it must be." Naminé said reflecting sympathy through her eyes after finding out more about her closest friend.

It was the evening of the night at the convention; all was ready to be expected. The place was to be held in the 2nd district bringing tables, chairs, food, and waiters outside as well in the wide space it provided under the clear night skies.

Companies from both hierarchies gather at the center to mingle and enjoy them selves at an evening to gather. Music was flowing through the night and people started to dance in the middle almost like a Dance or a formal party since everyone was wearing formal attires.

Roxas who didn't really try to dress formal wore a black dress shirt, his white tie loose with the top few buttons undone matching it with slacks not even having his shirt tucked in was given a seat fit for a king to sit on and watch the others dance and mingle as he requested. He sat in a position making him look bored with his head leaning on his right hand and his left leg resting on his right leg, eyes fixed on the party emotionless and unmoved.

Naminé having just arrived at the convention adorned a simple elegant halter dress, the straps around her neck made of silk accompanied ivory hugging her waist flowing down to her mid-thy, having the shade very pale yellow it could be mistaken for white. Walking proud in her high heels her hair was to the side of her right shoulder being held there using blonde bobby pins attached with real roses, three at most being the color of white. As she walked around she was hoping to bump into someone with silvery blonde hair and the eyes that could make any heartbeat stop.

Roxas eyes followed her movement as she seemed to be wandering around looking for someone and didn't hesitate to give up his king chair to follow a certain blonde beauty.

"Naminé, is that you?" It only took her a second to break her concentration of looking for Roxas.

"It's been awhile, how are you?" He smiled happy to see her being a couple inches taller then her. Both the same age and features almost similar, platinum blonde hair and very clear blue eyes that resembled the ocean.

"It's nice to see you again Hope."

"Would you like to dance while we talk?" He offered his hand with a boyish grin thinking, _she wouldn't turn me down for a friendly dance, right?_

She took his hand out of politeness as he led her to the dance floor which was nothing but the towns cement floors even that was smooth and a dark navy color up to the shade of black. "How have you been lately?" Naminé started the conversation with a simple question, last time she heard he was becoming a doctor instead of becoming the next heir to his company which sold everything from the hottest games to systems all around the world from famous companies such as her company's products.

"I've been doing fine lately, a little arguments here and there from what I want to do with my life. I suppose not everybody agrees with me on becoming a doctor." His smile grew smaller than before as he spun her around.

"If you want to be a doctor then you should chase after it, no one should be stopped from chasing their dreams. Even if no one believes in you, I will." Naminé tried her best to cheer him up and in the process it made of her think of her own dreams and such.

"Thanks–," He twirled them both dodging another pair "What about your dreams Naminé? It seems to me modern heirs these days don't have much of a free will."

"I haven't—" Naminé was cut off after her eyes clashed with deep cerulean eyes that belongs to no other then the boy behind the fences.

He tapped on Hope's shoulder to intervene their dance to ask, "May I dance with her?" Hope smiled uneasily and let him take her hand as he pulls her away.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" She asked curiously. He didn't seem mad or displeased or anything and didn't bother to greet her first before she was swished off her feet by him leading her into another district.

"You'll see." He chuckled softly. They entered a large gate with the sign; 'District 3' on it walking in to find the space was massive and empty under the night sky. All the way in the back corner was a carved fountain that was gold or lit up to give the appearance of it. Street lamps very tall were on the sides and in the middle was nothing but space.

He let go of her hand and bowed to her, "Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand waiting for her to take his hand.

"I would love to Roxas." She smiled excitingly and took his hand as he led her to the middle of the district where everything was surreal in the midst of two people coming from different hierarchies to dance under the starry night. In the distance you could hear the music loud enough to dance to it. The music was soft, slow, and peaceful as expected from the famous artist.

_I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us_

_Again, just a little more distance_

_Try not to stop keep it going baby_

"I love this song from her." Naminé giggled as they swayed to the song.

_I want to be with you now_

_Let's shorten the distance with the two of us_

"Maybe one day, we can be together." Roxas whispered in her ears making them both go serious at the realization of his words.

"Why can't we be together right now?" Naminé asked quietly.

"If we were to be together right now, I would have to resort to kidnapping you and running off to Twilight Town to start over." He broke the tension to try and not worry her.

"Would you run away with me though? Together in Twilight Town where there are no hierarchies?" He said softly against her making her face rosy pink and butterflies dance in her tummy.

"I-I can't," Her stuttering was noticeable as her eyes casted down, "I couldn't leave Kairi with all the work on her shoulders when she's only 7, what kind of sister would I be if I did that? I just can't…" It made her think of the situation of how Roxas and his older brother were, drifted apart and no longer able to talk to each other because of his desires to leave.

Roxas half-smiled before dipping her back that she could see the stars briefly than twirled her smoothly back into their original position making her a bit dizzy.

"I'll just have to meet you half way there for a date." Roxas concluded his thoughts out loud; it would be a hassle for both of them to go half way across town for a date and decide where to go on which part of town and be in the skeptical eyes of the citizens who knows the hierarchies quite well.

"What if my dad doesn't approve of you? He takes things to the very max; he may even challenge to fight you or something!" She knew her dad well and wouldn't hesitate to punch a guy he doesn't find suitable, status or not, his little girl who inherited most of his genes was on the line.

_After all I wanna be with you_

_You, who gets hurt with a single word_

_Taught me what loneliness is_

"If he doesn't approve of me, I'll just have to come back everyday and prove to him I'm worth his time, if anything he couldn't be worst than my dad." He laughed sincerely.

"He won't come after me with a shotgun, right?"

"He usually prefers his fist." Naminé giggled at his imagination and found introducing him to her parents could be less frightening than she thought.

"Then that's all I need to know not to back down." He smiled against her hair smelling the sweet roses.

At that time they both felt like they were dancing for an eternity when dawn struck the sky making the stars grow fainter into only half of the sky remained at night time. And in time the awaiting date for the two blondes will come up soon for tomorrow is only one day closer when they are reunited again.

_We should stay together_

_After all, I need to be with you_

_

* * *

_

So I know i've been inactive for awhile and im sorry for that. Vacation, laziness, and writers block has been eating up my time. I am going on vacation again soon to visit family and go to Disneyworld and hopefully i'll come up with ideas.

My inspiration: Peter Pan(I read the book), Final Fantasy _Versus _13,Final Fantasy 8, and a little bit of my old work

How's everybody's vacation going? School is coming up soon and I'm not that thrill but hopefully when school starts i'll be writing more. Weird isn't it? Write alot during school year but in summer all you get is writers block.

_I am thinking of contuining this for like __a couple more chapters or make a sequel oneshot since I didn't want the oneshot to be too long as it already is and as I reread it alot I kind of find my work boring, it may just be me though. I also wanted to do more shout outs to reviewers I been wanting to thank by dedicating them with a oneshot or chapter. _

**IDoEnjoyAnime: you have been a wonderful friend I came across on fanfic and I love reading your fics, you have been nothing but help on advice I come to and your british accent is undeniably cool to hear! Your support is always there for me and i'm happy to know your my friend. **

By the way another reason I didn't finish writing this was because I was watching FMA(Fullmetal Alchemist) until the very last episode because one night it was showing on tv and it left a serious cliffhanger that got me curious for hours long after seeing them almost complete there journey! I'll try not to spoil it for other FMA fans :)

**Drop a review and tell me what you think about it, I would love to hear your thoughts. **


End file.
